Conventionally, an enterprise which sells products or provides services distributes information on their products and services through mass media such as television and radio to advertise the products and sales.
In this case, the advertiser such as an enterprise relies on an advertising agent and the advertising agent relies on a production company etc. to produce contents relating to the products and services, which is periodically displayed on television etc. to advertise the products and services.
However, according to conventional advertisement, such information on products and services is only limited to repetition of a predetermined contents, and it is difficult to provide information that the information provider wishes to provide in a timely manner.
Further, since the advertisement is arranged through advertising agents, production companies and television stations etc., it takes considerable time for the actual contents of the information to be displayed on the television etc., so that, especially, it is impossible to directly provide a time-limited bargain information of super market etc. to consumers.
Further, since such conventional advertisement involves a plurality of companies, considerable expenses are required and payment thereof can be complicated.